


The Defenders, Blade and Ghost Rider Fight Vampires

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Amazing And Marvelous Extras [4]
Category: Blade (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: Blade & Ghost Rider are monster killing bros, Cool Luke Cage, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Jessica Jones is a Badass, Marc Spector is just a know it all weirdo, Team Up, Team as Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Trying to relax and have a night off during Halloween, the Defenders find themselves teaming up with the vampire hunter Blade and the Spirit of vengeance Ghost Rider to defeat vampires.VAMPIRES





	The Defenders, Blade and Ghost Rider Fight Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
Here is my latest story. Pretty self explanatory from the title. This is also my early Halloween story. I might do something else but I'm not really sure.   
Hope you enjoy :)

**Hell's Kitchen...**

Tonight was the night. The night of spooks and scares etc, etc, you get the idea. Anyways, the good guys of this story: Marc Spector (Moon Knight), Jessica Jones, Danny Rand (Iron Fist), Luke Cage and Matt Murdock (Daredevil) were currently lazing around Matt's Law Offices in Hell's Kitchen. Danny was watching the Halloween specials on T.V. like they were the most amazing things he'd ever seen, Matt was staring into space (probably because he's blind) and listening to the sounds below, Luke was standing at the door because apparently kids would come to a fancy building in their search for chocolates and the like, and finally, Marc and Jessica were definitely drunk.

"Ey Mahc!" Jessica yelled as she stood right next to him. "Mahc, I think that kid copied yooo."

Marc looked out the window his... more than very close friend (he was pretty sure, fighting a crazy albino had brought them pretty close together) and let out a shocked gasp. "Ey! I'm th' only Mooo Knight!"

"Aw yeah? What r yooo gonna do then?"

"I- I'm gonna fight him! That'll teach 'm!" Marc proclaimed as he pulled his Moon Knight cloak and mask on. He then went to move through the door, a giggling Jessica behind him, only to be stopped by Matt.

"You guys are _not _fighting some kid. Jess, I thought I told you no drinking in the Office. Marc, if the kid's wearing your costume on _Halloween, _it definitely means he- for some reason- looks up to or respects you."

Behind the mask, Spector blinked in surprise. "He looks up to meeeee?" A nod. "Hah! Cool. Take that Jerss."

The P.I. slapped him upside the head for that, and he gave a tiny cry. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen easily directed them down to the only couch in the Office, and plopped them down on it. He then made his way back to his own seat, 'looking' out at the activities below. He wouldn't admit it out aloud, but the last time he'd done anything for Halloween was back before he was blind with his dad. A cheap cloth over him like a ghost and they'd gone out for most of the night. It was enjoyable and awesome, but now he had responsibilities. Responsibilities that just so happened to be looking over his drunk superhero friends right now. Oh well, at least for some strange reason they sobered up after five minutes.

Suddenly, Matt felt something strange in the air. Something unnatural. And it was getting closer. Right as he fully turned his head and was in the middle of getting up, a knock on the door was heard. 

"Want me to get that Matt?" Luke asked, seeing the calculating look on his friend's face. After another moment, Daredevil nodded, and the Hero of Harlem opened the door.

To say it was surpsing who was at the door would have been an understatement. On one side, a a dark skinned man with a slight beard, sunglasses- at _night_\- what looked like a bulletproof vest and a dark, leather coat. He didn't look too happy to be here. The other side though, a biker jacket wearing, light skinned man- although slightly sunburnt by the looks of it, looked as best he could inside the office, an overjoyed grin. on his face.

"This is the place, Brooksy", the biker said, walking straight past Luke and into the room, "If I remember correctly, the whatsit should be in this wall."

The guy walked up to the wall, pulling out what looked like a chain and threw it at the wall. It impaled itself in the wall, and then out of nowhere the whole thing exploded. Daredevil tensed himself for a fight while Luke looked on in shock, Danny did similar to Matt, and Marc and Jess groaned, now sober and knowing their whole night had been ruined. 

"Great. Wanna explain why you exploded the wall?" The female Defender asked. 

"The biker spoke up again, a mix of glee and seriousness in his voice. "I exploded it because I stashed a magic thing in it. Me and Blade here need it to kill Dracula."

Marc groaned again, standing up to walk over to the two new mystery men. "Are you high?"

"No."

"Then explain in a not drugged up way."

With that, the other guy, Blade, gathered the Defenders around. "My acquaintance and I, Johnny Blaze, are here to collect Van Helsing's first wooden stake, the only weapon viable of killing Dracula, king of the vampires."

The Defenders were quiet for a long while, until after a few minutes Matt decided to wrap things up. "Alright then. That's a nice story, but I need you to leave. _Now. _We'll figure something out with the wall later. Just get out of my building."

Obviously knowing there was no other way to convince these people, Johnny walked forward, right into the middle of the small assembly, and did his thing. His head was suddenly on fire, and before too long, his skin had somehow vanished leaving a flaming Skull in its place. The others looked on in awe, with the exception of Blade and Matt, and Blaze waved his hands around. "Does this make our story more believable?"

The Defenders were silent at the transformation. 

"Damn... that was pretty cool", Knight finally said. "So you're Ghost Rider."

"Sure am", Ghost Rider said, "Now if you don't mind, I have some vampire souls to burn."

"I want to help then."

The spirit of vengeance lightly chuckled. "Listen here Spector- yes, I know who you are- I firmly believe you would contribute _nothing _to fighting vampires. They're not just some criminal you punch and that's it."

Moon Knight gave his own chuckle in response. "Buddy, I've got a moon God stuck in my head who's telling me to kill everyone, I survived being left for dead multiple times _and _killed a ghost-"

"You did?" Danny excitedly asked. Marc quickly shot him down.

"It's a long story. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is: I can help. So can these guys."

The two apparent vampire hunters were quiet themselves for a few moments until Blade finally spoke up. "Okay. But if anything happens to you, don't expect us to stay behind and help you."

"Fair enough."

Before anything else could be added, Ghost Rider clapped his hands together and loudly announced: "Down the rabbit hole we go then."

**...**

Being told Hell's Kitchen is a hotspot for vampires was quite a shock to the Defenders, especially Matt, but they all decided to keep that in the back of their heads. It had been about twenty minutes since they left the Law Office, and it seemed they had made no progress. Maybe because the two _vampire _hunters didn't want to share anything important about _vampires. _So they went around, following these two random guys pretty much, not knowing anything.

"So", Jessica started, finally having enough of being in the dark, "What do these vampires look like."

"Fangs, white skin, red eyes, lanky." That was all Blade seemed to be willing to share.

"Why are you named 'Blade'?"

"Because I can."

"How come you're teaming up with Ghost Rider."

"Because I made him", the spirit of vengeance interrupted, willing to share information. "I was on the trail of a demon, who just so happened to be Dracula, and I ran into this guy."

"So Dracula is a demon?" Danny asked quite confused. 

"Well yes and no. He's a demon in some aspects, but he's also just a vampire. A really, really powerful one."

"I think the title of King kind of proves that", Luke added. Ghost Rider shrugged.

"So vampires are pretty fugly and Dracula is a not vampire vampire? This is so confu- Gah!"

Before anyone could react, Moon Knight had been thrown into a wall mid sentence. Everyone turned around in surprise, seeing him pinned down by a fanged, white skinned, red eyed, lanky entity... what- oh yeah, that's right! He's pinned by a vampire. 

"Goddamn- Rider, you know what to do", Blade simply commanded as he pulled a sword out of seemingly nowhere, the biker grabbing his flaming chains. As they descended on their enemy, the day walker couldn't help but feel impressed- even if it only was a little bit- at Moon Knight's spirit. He was slamming his good arm down on the vampire's head, seemingly doing damage if the monster's flinching was anything to go by.

Just as the white-clad vigilante was able to get the vampire off, the two monster hunters had done their thing, Blade stabbing it through the chest and Ghost Rider wrapping his chains around it, the effects of the supernatural attacks easily defeating the vampire. Interestingly, the vampire turned to dust after, and to his annoyance, Moon Knight had to wipe the dusty remains off.

The other Defenders were still getting over the fact an actual _vampire _had attacked their teammate when those three came back over, Knight giving slight grunts at his disgust of the situation.

"Alright, that was different", Moon Knight plainly said, still wiping his arms. He looked over at his teammates, who all gave him sheepish expressions at not doing anything. 

"Sorry man", Luke apologised, "Don't really know how to react to all... this."

"It's fine", he waved off, "It's all weird to begin with."

"You've fought vampires?", Blade asked.

"...maybe", Knight mysteriously replied. Seems he's been hanging with the jokesters too much; starting to rub off on him. The day walker gave him a suspicious look, then continued.

"It seems they've finally decided to unveil themselves the vampires have. That means there's a trail. We find that trail, we find Dracula. Ready?"

Everyone nodded, all ready to do things now. Blade nodded back, and then they all set off.

**...**

After a long search now they knew what they were looking for, the collected characters found their trail. On the way, a few more vampires were defeated, and helped massively find where they were going. Where that was exactly, was the sewers.

"I don't know why I agreed to come down here", Jessica close to sneered, the smells burning her nose something fierce. (Un)conveniently, there was no dry path to take, and they'd all ended up in the way over disgusting sewer water.

Moving closer, Spector wrapped the hand he hadn't accidentally put in sewer water around Jessica's. "Don't worry Jess, it only gets better from here."

"Was that a joke", she dryly asked, "If so, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Ha. Ha."

"Smartass", he replied.

Before anything else could happen, Daredevil had quickly shot out: "Hey you two, we're getting close to something. Be quiet."

Hearing that statement, Blade walked over to the Devil. "What do you hear? How?"

"I hear about... four faint heartbeats, but a lot more breaths. Is that normal for Vampires?" Blade nodded, and Matt could just tell. With a smug smile he also added: "And I can tell all this becuase I have enhanced hearing."

The vampire hunter gave another nod, then gave a signal to Ghost Rider. He moved ahead of the others, pulled his chain out and started counting down with his fingers. Before he did, he quietly asked: "You sure about this Brooksy?"

Blade nodded with a grim expression, tightening his hold on his sword a little bit. With the confirmation, the spirit of vengeance resumed his countdown. Five... four... three... two... one...

_BOOM!!!_

His supernatural chain had hit the wall and instantly caused a reaction, the brick catapulting inside the now revealed room. Pulling his chain back into his hand, Ghost Rider gave a quick hand gesture that said 'follow me' as he ran into the room. Everyone swiftly followed, walking into the scene of the Rider already mowing down a lot more vampires than Matt had thought there was.

While the others joined the fight, Ghost Rider continued his assault. He whipped his chain around in circles, hitting four vampires and instantly tuning them to dust. Another got through that, and before it could react, the hell spawn had grabbed it by the throat, looking it dead in the eyes. The vampire let out a horrified scream, its whole body withering and decaying, and before too long, it was a shrivelled husk of soullessness.

Meanwhile, Danny and Matt had teamed up to take down another three vampires. Despite their wide range of skills, they were both starting to get worn down, the vampires' attacks already getting to them. Daredevil found himself pinned to the ground by one, and just as it went to bite down on him, he raised his baton and stuck it in the monster's mouth. It pulled back, gagging the whole time, and the Devil quickly jumped up and kicked it's legs out. The moment it fell, he brought his foot down as hard as he could on the vampire's face, knowing it would be the only way to take it down. When it didn't move anymore, he moved on to help his teammate.

Daredevil easily got over to Danny, drop kicking a vampire as he reached his destination. The monster went flying back, impaling itself on Blade's sword. It instantly turned to dust, and the crimson vigilante gave a nod to the day walker. He quickly leapt in again to help Rand with the final vampire, both of them landing a clean kick in the chest. The vampire staggered back screaming the whole way, lashing it's hand out as it went. One of these hands hit Darevil right in the face, and he went backwards himself. When the monster went in for another attack, Danny quickly went at it, jumping up and landing two kicks, one foot at a time. Landing on his feet, he focused himself, his hand lighting up. The vampire looked on in disturbed curiosity for a breif second; the next he was annihilated by the Iron Fist hitting him and sending him straight through an incredibly thick wall.

Finished with the vampire that had just been attacking him, Blade ran over and finished that vampire, quickly rejoining the fight straight after. Another vampire came at him and he easily defeated it when he swung his sword through its body. Another came just too close, so he kicked it back first, then stabbed it. Next, two vampires came at him, and a smile crossed his face. This was ridiculously easy.

They both came at the same time, and Blade threw his sword straight at one of his enemies, instantly turning the vampire to dust when it connected. He landed a clean punch on the other's jaw, and as it was momentarily stunned, he pulled out his specially made, vampire killing gun and shot the monster straight in the forehead, turning it into nothing. 

On to the final few, Jessica and Luke hammered away at them with their enhanced strength. Jessica knocked one forward straight into Luke's waiting fist, and he slammed it onto the ground. It didn't get up. Before he could react, a vampire had wrapped itself around the bulletproof man and sunk it's teeth in. Of course it didn't work, and the monster recoiled in pain at its now destroyed teeth. Luke reached his hand around and flung the vampire in a random direction, which just so happened to be where Moon Knight had somehow broken one's back. He quickly disposed of the other one as well. 

Speaking of Moon Knight, he turned around to where the others were and threw one of his electrical projectiles after a final vampire, sending it spasming to the ground. Blade swiftly made his way over to the vampire and stabbed it, defeating the final one.

All of the momentary team took a moment to catch their breath after, except for Blade. He walked out in front of them, and started with an annoyed sigh.

"So it seems Dracula wasn't here."

"Yeah. No... no shit", Jessica panted out, still doubled over. Those vampires were _really _strong.

"What she said", Danny added. Luke nodded, while Matt and Marc scoffed. When they got annoyed looks, the two vigilantes defended themselves. 

"Sorry, but it was awfully similar to fighting the Hand. I've depressingly already got experience fighting incredibly strong, unwavering undead monstrosities." 

"And I've just got used to fighting people stronger than me."

Both the responses got 'fair enough' looks.

"Either way, it seems this all may have been a major inconvenience. To all of you and to us", Blade apologised.

"Eh, it was cool", Knight replied. It was honest though; it's not everyday you fight actual vampires with Blade and Ghost Rider.

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass, but still enjoyable", Jessica agreed.

"It was an interesting experience to use my skills on these opponents", Danny cheerfully said.

Blade chuckled. "It's refreshing to team up with such formidable allies."

"You're welcome", Luke said with a hint of jest. The day walker just chuckled again.

"Well, I think Ghost Rider and I will take our leave then. If more vampires appear in New York, we will let you know."

"So where are you guys going then?" Moon Knight asked.

As he answered, a smile appeared on Blade's face. "Well, we're going to go where the vampires originated from: Transylvania."

With that confirmation, Ghost Rider let out an excited noise. "Knew you'd drag me along. I can't wait. Anything I need to pack for the land of vampires? Garlic?"

Everyone laughed at the joke, and they all made their way out of the sewer.

**...**

Now back at the Law Office, the Defenders let all the recent events soak in. After leaving the sewers, Blade and Ghost Rider immediately set off; although in a rather awesome move, the spirit of vengeance had left on a _flaming motorcycle. _That had gained excited looks from all the vigilantes. They had then made their way back to their makeshift HQ, barraged by little kids on the way. Moon Knight even ran into that kid dressed up as him and gave him a high five. The group then entered the building with no fuss and resumed their earlier doings.

"So", Jessica slowly started, "Are we going to take a moment to talk about how cool it was to fight vampires?"

"It's was pretty cool", Luke said, knowing it was a humongous understatement.

"It was amazing!" Danny exclaimed. "I can't wait to do it again!"

"Wait about you Spector. What did you think?"

He shrugged. "Nothing I haven't done before."

The other three gave him a disbelieving look. "What else have you done before then?"

Marc chuckled and began his story. "Well, a few years ago now, I was in..."

Matt 'looked' on from where he sat, simply listening to his teammate's story. It was nice to be together like this with the team. Not to fight people or give updates on the crime bosses, but to be together...

To be a _family._


End file.
